Kimberly Swan
Kimberly Swan, or more commonly known as Ki Swan or affectionately known by Ted and her father as Kiwi, is a student at Video Game High School and a central character in the VGHS series. She is currently the girlfriend of Ted Wong and a close friend of Brian D, the series' protagonist. Ki comes from a family of prominent game developers and throughout the series displays proficiency at a wide array of gaming genres, particularly Fighting and Rhythm gaming. As of Season 1, Episode 9, Ki is studying as a Rhythm gamer after switching her and Ted's ID's so that she could sign him up for Drift Racing. Overview Season 1 Are You Law Enough Ki Swan meets Brian D when they arrive at VGHS at the same time. Theodore Wong flirts with her, and they later start a relationship. She tricks Ted into signing up for Drift Racing (his passion) instead of Rhythm Gaming (with his dad) by switching their student ID cards. Season 2 In the beginning of the season Kimberly finds herself stuck with Freddie Wong in the Rhythm Gaming class, but she later finds a loophole in the system and decides to find another profession in the school. She is also the RA of Frag Floor at VGHS. Her father, Kenneth Swan appears to be skeptical about her progress at VGHS, as he has set very high standards for Kimberly. Ki is still in a relationship with Ted Wong. Season 3 Kimberly starts the season by running for class president, along with Wendell. Once a crime involving the kidnapping of Cheeto the Cat ends with Wendell being the culprit, she fires Wendell and runs on her own with the help of the Social Gamers. However, she ends up cheating in order to win the election, because she knows she actually cares about the students of VGHS, unlike her rival, Shane Pizza. After winning, she gets swallowed by guilt and admits to cheating in the elections to Calhoun. Ki then leaves VGHS out of shame. Soon after she mourns with Ted after his father's death. When she returns to VGHS, she is horribly irresponsible. After witnessing poor Wendell endless try to beat her unbeatable game, she becomes the person she was before. She saves the school from the Napalm Mega Mall by proposing the Napalm Bowl. She plays a key role in the actual game, being a strategist and the eyes in the sky also throughout the game picks up serveral eliminations including Shane Pizza with her hand to hand fighting skills this is due to the fact that she specialises in fighting games as said above Personality Ki is an extremely pleasant and energetic person; consistently displaying an upbeat mood throughout the series. She is an intelligent and dedicated student, excelling at her classes and a wide array of fighting genres. Despite her trademark optimism and innocence, Ki has been show to act upon a more aggressive, competitive, and even devious side of her personality on occasion throughout the series. In Season 1, Episode 6 , a day after Brian's embarrassing defeat at the hands of The Law, Ki ruthlessly defeated their teacher in an unnamed fighting game after she joined in the mocking of Brian. In Season 1, Episode 7 , although her intentions were pure, Ki went behind Ted's back and switched their school ID cards, causing him to sign her up for his father's rhythm gaming tryout while she signed him up for Drift Racing, which he had not wanted, though he later forgave her. Relationships Ted Wong Ever since their first meeting in Episode 2, Ted has enthusiastically attempted to impress and woo Ki Swan. By Episode 4, while attending Jenny's party together, a connection between the two is sparked and by the end of the episode, Ki refers to Ted as her boyfriend. Throughout the series, Ki attempts to help Ted confess to his father, Freddie Wong, his repressed love and talent for drift racing, which results in a mutual hostility between Ki and Freddie and Ted still deluded into believing he has what it takes to become a great rhythm gamer. In Episode 7 at the VGHS clan try-outs, Ki switches their ID's, resulting in her being signed up for Rhythm Gaming by Ted and Ted for Drift Racing by her. Freddie, believing that Ted's unknowingly signing up Ki was really an insult to him, lashes out at his son. When Ted confronts Ki about her actions, she attempts to justify her actions but he breaks up with her and tells her that he never wants to see her again. By Episode 8 however, the relationship between Ki and Ted is rekindled when Ted apologizes to Ki after she has Ted's guitar fixed, and Ted realizes that he may never earn his father's acceptance and that he loves Ki. In Episode 9 it is shown that not only did both Ted and Ki successfully pass their respective tryouts, but Ki has also earned the respect and approval of Ted's father, who tells Ted that he could learn "a thing or two" from Ki after she apparently impressed him with her guitar skills. It is suggested that the relationship between them will drastically improve in future episodes. Jenny Matrix Ki and Jenny become friends when Brian starts dating Jenny. Ki considers Jenny her only "popular" friend. On camera, they are not seen often together, but they are often brought together by Ted and Brian. Brian Doheny Ever since they met in Season 1, Episode 2, Ki and Brian have been close friends and remain so throughout the series. Though their relationship is purely platonic, most like a sibling relationship, they are shown to be very supportive and protective of each other. During fights between Brian & Jenny and Ted & Ki in Season 3, Brian and Ki briefly consider each other as possible partners, but do not pursue the idea. Kenneth Swan As a father and daughter, Ki apparently has a very close relationship with her father and they love each other very much, although they behave very formally with each other. Gaming Abilities In Episode 3 of Season 2 she plays "Pokermon" against her father (who played Pokermon with her mother often) and is very skillful, although her father is better (Pokermon is a mix of Poker and Pokemon). She also is a game developer, taking the trait of it and responsibility from her parents. Fighting Constantly referring to her alias as Ki Swan, "Fighter", as well showing her skills through fighting class, her frequent victories against the teacher whilst trying to stop the teacher's mockery of Brian. Appearances Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Season 3 * Season 3, Episode 1 * Season 3, Episode 2 * Season 3, Episode 3 * Season 3, Episode 4 * Season 3, Episode 5 * Season 3, Episode 6 Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Pages needing attention